villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chief of Staff Damaras
Chief of Staff Damaras is a high-ranking member of the Zangyack Empire's Imperial Guard and a major antagonist in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. He is known among Zangyack as the "Strongest High-Ranked Soldier" due to his skills as a warrior and as a strategist. He is ordered to accompany Warz Gill by the Emperor and assist him in his invasion of Earth as his second-in-command. He was voiced by Koji Ishii. Biography At some point following the failure of Zangyack's invasion of Earth during the Great Legend War, Damaras was brought before Emperor Ackdos Gill who informed him that his son Prince Warz was to be the leader of a second invasion force with Damaras serving as his second-in-command. Damaras wasn't sure about Warz's abilities, but the Emperor believed that it would be easy to conquer the planet now that the Super Sentai teams had been depowered. As a second in command to Warz Gill, Damaras watched over and supervised all Zangyack maneuvers during their campaign on Earth. Damaras is the first to express interest as to why the Gokaigers are on Earth and dispatches the Sneak Brothers to investigate. After learning of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe and the connection between it and the Greater Powers of the Super Sentai, Damaras insisted that the Gokaigers be dealt with immediately so as to avoid repeating the failure of the first invasion, but Warz dismissed the information as trivial and continued to focus efforts on the conquest of Earth. With his hands tied, Damaras summoned Basco, a former shipmate of Captain Marvelous now employed by the Zangyack as a privateer, to deal with the Gokaigers directly while Warz continues the conquest of Earth. When Warz discovered that Basco's ship entered Earth orbit, Damaras explained he was a corsair allied with Zangyack, but kept the nature of Basco's activities a secret. Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears Damaras was presumably the one who gave Basco squads of Gormin to aid him in his attempt to gain the Greater Power of GoGo-V.. Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears Damaras would later observe Basco revealing his true form to the Gokaigers from the Gigant Horse and was took great pleasure in the watching him give them a beating. Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations Later, two members of the Imperial Guard arrived at the Gigant Horse with a gift for Warz from from the emperor, the giant robot, Great Warz. Warz, with a newfound sense of confidence, announced that he would personally pilot Great Warz and destroy the Gokaigers once and for all. As Damaras attempted to talk him out of it, Warz revealed that he knew Damaras viewed him as just a naïve prince and told him to watch as he proved Damaras and everyone else who ever doubted him wrong. Ep. 37: The Strongest Fighting Machine Although the prince initially suceeded, the Gokaigers had managed to escape the initial attack and one had even managed to kill Barizorg. Though Damaras warned a distraught Warz not to try and take revenge, he was ultimately powerless to keep Warz from fighting against the newly-formed Kanzen GokaiOh only to be killed when Great Warz was obliterated by Kanzen Gokaioh's Kanzen Burst. After the battle, Damaras recovered Warz's body from the wreckage. With the leader of the Invasion dead, Damaras was forced to await orders in regards to what action to take when the Emperor's personal fleet appeared and destroyed all of the original invasion force except for the Gigant Horse. Damaras soon found himself face to face with Emperor Ackdos Gill who, as punishment for allowing his son to be killed, had Damaras beaten by two Imperial Guards before being thrown into the brig. Damaras's role of Chief of Staff was then passed to the Imperial Guard Dyrandoh. After watching his forces defeated by the Gokaigers, including Imperial guard Zatsurig, Insarn convinced the Emperor to give Damaras a final chance to redeem himself. Although Dyrandoh had doubts as to whether Damaras was competent enough, Damaras demonstrated his capability by first snapping the chains around his wrist and then blasting apart his prison cell with merely a surge of his aura. After forcefully recruiting Basco to aid him under threat of death, Damaras confronted the Gokaigers and easily overpowered them before Joe, Ahim, Luka, and Gai were seemingly killed by Basco. Captain Marvelous was then taken prisoner while Doc was left behind as Damaras viewed him as being too weak to be of any concern. Upon delivering Captain Marvelous to the Emperor aboard the Gigant Horse, both Damaras and Dyrandoh urged Ackdos Gill to execute him then and there but the Emperor instead decided that Marvelous should be given a public execution on Earth in order to quell any further resistance against Zangyack. As Marvelous was about to be executed by the Sugormin, Don suddenly appeared with a newfound sense of heroism, challenging the Gormin soldiers until finally Damaras had enough and moved forward to eliminate Doc himself, allowing Navi to free Marvelous. With Marvelous free, he and Doc prepared to do battle with Damaras when Joe, Luka, Ahim and Gai appeared and revealed that Sally had saved them from Basco's attack. Realizing too late he had been betrayed, Damaras was then literally stabbed in the back by Basco who further taunted Damaras that he should not have underestimated Doc before leaving him to face the Gokaigers by himself. After defeating the remaining Gormin with an all-Green Gokai Change, the Gokaigers faced Damaras and bested him after shooting him with two Rising Strikes from the Galleon Blaster, forcing Insarn to heal and enlarge him. Although Damaras proves more than a match for GokaiOh and GoZyuJin, Doc assured everyone they can win as unlike them, Damaras didn't have any allies to call on. With their spirit renewed, the Gokaigers summoned MagiDragon, Pat Striker, GaoLion, Fūraimaru and Machalcon who weakened Damaras with their attacks before the Gokaigers formed Kanzen GokaiOh and finally killed Damaras with the Gokai Kanzen Super Burst. An avatar of Damaras appears alongside an avatar of Basco and an avatar of Escape in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. He is defeated by Gokai Green, Gokai Pink, and Gokai Silver. Personality Highly competent as both a warrior and a strategist, Damaras is the only member of the Zangyack invasion force willing to question Warz Gill's methods and if necessary will even go behind the Prince's back if it means ensuring the success of the conquest of Earth; bearing the prince's dismissive and frequently abusive behavior with quiet stoicism. Like Warz, Damaras has great confidence in his abilities but unlike the prince doesn't allow his pride to blind him to the point of taking unnecessary risks; securing every possible advantage before engaging his enemies in combat. Unlike the other Zangyack, he also has a sense of honor and loyalty to his subordinates, expressing open shock and disdain when Warz Gill equipped an unknowing action commander with an explosive collar just to eliminate the Gokaigers. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Metal Hero Villains Category:Guardians Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Honorable Category:Strategic Category:Supervillains Category:Monsters Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Warlords Category:Lawful Evil